The invention is based on an apparatus with a stator and a sleeve.
From British Patent Disclosure GB 2303744 A1 or GB 1401234 A1, it is already known for a stator to be secured in a housing by means of a heat fit or shrink fit. However, this method is complicated since the housing has to be heated, and during use the combination of stator and housing can come loose again during heating of the housing.
French Patent Disclosure FR 2726700 A1 already shows how a bayonet mount is used to secure a brush holder housing to a stator. However, this brush holder housing does not surround the stator.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,686, it is also known for a stator to be secured in the axial direction in a housing by means of a bayonet mount. However, the bayonet mount is not formed here by the outer housing and stator but rather by an additional element and the housing. This additional element is forced into the housing and rotated therein and thereby secures the stator in the housing.
The apparatus of the invention with a stator and a sleeve has the advantage over the prior art that a sleeve can be secured to a stator in a simple way.
One advantageous embodiment of a bayonet mount is that the bayonet mount is formed by nonpositive engagement.
For the magnetic properties of the stator, it is advantageous if the stator comprises at least one lamination packet.
It can be equally advantageous for the magnetic properties of the sleeve if the sleeve comprises at least one lamination packet.
An advantageous use of the sleeve is that it form a magnetic short-circuit element.
It is also advantageous if the stator has an at least partly present plastic sheath, which can also form a bayonet mount with the sleeve.